A conventional multi-direction joystick device will be described with reference to FIGS. 4 and 5. In these drawings, operation shaft 11 is formed of a nearly circular cylinder shape, at an end portion of which a drawing member 12 of a hemi-sphere shape is provided. At a peripheral lower end of this driving member 12 a ring-shaped working portion 13 is Provided. This working portion 13 consists of plural circular arc-shaped arm portions 13a, and at the center portions of these arm portions 13a pushing pieces 13b are provided projecting downward. The arm portion 13a is separated from the working portion 13 by a slit 13c, whereby the arm portion 13a possesses elasticity. At a center lower end of the driving member 12 a leg portion 14 of a nearly circular cone shape is provided, which is coupled to a convex portion 15a provided on a case 15. This case 15 is molded by synthetic resin, for example. On the case 15 plural switches 16 are distributed, and these are arranged so that the pushing pieces 13b of the arm portions 13a are positioned correspondingly above the switches 16. A cover 17 is molded by synthetic resin, for example. On this cover 17 projections 17a are provided so that these are positioned above the arm portions 13a of the working portion 13. Further, on the cover 17 a bushing 18 made of elastic material such as rubber is attached, through which the operation shaft 11 passes.
Now, the principle of operation of the foregoing structure will be described. As the operation shaft 11 is manipulated so as to incline, the driving member 12 provided on the operation shaft 11 also inclines. In response thereto, the pushing piece 13b of the arm portion 13a of the working portion 13 provided at the peripheral lower end of the driving member 12 pushes the switch 16 provided below, thereby resulting in a circuit switching. At this moment, in compliance with inclination of the driving member 12, the other arm portion 13a' opposing to that operated arm portion 13a is curved by the projection 17a provided on the cover 17. By the elasticity resulting from the curving of the arm portion 13a' the operation shaft 11 is returned to its initial state. Here, the returning spring of the operation shaft 11 and the pushing portion of the switch are formed by the same arm portion so that they exert both functions of returning and switch-pushing by being curved in opposite directions. As an example of such conventional devices as above, U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,708 is known.
As apparent from the above, the foregoing conventional device comprises the operation shaft provided swingably inside the case, the driving member attached to the operation shaft, the plural arm portions attached to the driving member, and the plural switches distributed below these are portions, and is featured in that the returning spring of the operation shaft and the pushing portion of the switch are formed by the same arm portion, and exert both functions of returning and switch-pushing by being curved in opposite directions. Accordingly, the returning force of the operation shaft and the pushing force of the switch become equal. Thus, in order to strengthen the returning force of the operation shaft, the pushing force of the switch must be increased correspondingly. Therefore, there results in the drawback that an excessive pushing force is applied to the switch, whereby the switch would be damaged or destroyed.